Happy Birthday!
by bubble drizzles
Summary: "It doesn't matter if you're immortal. If you never age. We're here to celebrate your birthday with you, enjoy it!" Thalia's birthday. /ONESHOT


**A Percy Jackson & The Olympians story.**

**One-shot.**

**Happy Birthday!**

**By: bubble drizzles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: Hey y'all! Gigi here! ... no duh. Oookay, so I wrote this one-shot for my good crazy weird little ninja friend MAX! (Or as you know her ... _musiclover99_). Yes, today is her birthday. Go on and say happy birthday to her! She deserves it! So, here you go Maxie, this is for you. Sorry if it's not good, I kind of wrote it fast. Hope you like it though! And ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You're a year older! AW! *sniffs* They grow up so fast ...**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!"<p>

Thalia's blindfold was taken off and she opened her eyes to see the surprise party that was prepared for her. "Oh gods," she was speechless. "This .. wow, this is amazing. I just .. I can't believe this! Thank you so much!"

The room was decorated with black and silver balloons, her favorite colors. All her friends were there: the Hunters, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Nico, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, and more campers. Even _Chiron_ had shown up to celebrate!

"No problem, Pinecone Face." Percy said, "How you been? Haven't seen you around."

"Oh, be glad you haven't seen me, Kelp Head. Who knows what trouble you'd be in already ..."

"Geez Thalia, way to say thank you."

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Asked a dark-haired young men.

"Not much, little cousin, not much. But I've seen you have. What happened to those black clothes, the emo appearence, the hair-falling-over-the-eyes thing you used to have when we were at camp?"

"Life and time can teach you many things."

"That coming from the son of Hades?"

"Okay," Nico gave up, "I met this _girl_ ... "

"Ah, I see. What happened to the boy who thought girl had cooties?"

"What? I never thought that!"

"Sure you didn't Corpse Breath, sure you didn't."

"I did not, Shockey. You _really_ haven't changed. Still the same old Thalia, putting words in my mouth..."

"You calling me a _liar_, di Angelo?" Thalia exasperated, "Cause I can still kick your butt like old times-"

"Okay, okay, let's move on before _someone_ kills _someone_," a blonde boy glared at the two. "Happy birthday sis."

Thalia's eyes went wide, "Jason?" She gave him a big hug, "My, my, you look so handsome!" She said, cupping her hand in his face, "You've changed so much in two years, brother. So much."

"If you think _I_ changed, take a look at these little ladies," Jason mentioned, bringing Piper and a two little girls forward.

"Wow Pipes, you look incredible!"

Piper smiled, "Thanks, but I think Jason meant these two cuties." She pointed to the little girls, "Olivia Brooke Jackson and Skyler Adara Grace."

"Oh my gods," Thalia gasped, "You both look so big!"

Both the girls seemed to be about 3 years old. One had curly dirty-blonde hair, with dazzling sea-green eyes; while the other had straight brown hair, with electric blue eyes.

"Oh, Liv!" The birthday girl hugged the blonde little girl, "You've grown so much! You look so adorable!" She looked at the brown-haired one, "And Skye! You are gorgeous, honey! Wow, you both are gonna be a pain in the ass for yours daddies in the future!"

Jason laughed, while Percy glared, "Don't even _think_ about it, Thalia. If you do anything to make my little girl like boys ..."

"What? Do you want her to like _girls_?"

Percy paled, "What? No! Of course not! That's not what I meant! What I said was ... oh _come_ _on_! You know what!"

"Percy, Percy, never knew you wanted that for your kid..." Travis Stoll was shaking his head.

"Shut up Travis."

"Yeah, he's not as good as me, but he can still cream you,." Thalia warned.

"OOOOH, so scared now." Travis teased.

"You better start running on the count of 3."

* * *

><p><em>After much catching up, and partying- and, of course, fighting and teasing- ...<em>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Thalia- <em>GO PINECONE FACE!<em>- , happy birthday to you!"

Thalia blew out the candles, which were marked 15 and 29, and Connor could swear he saw tears in her eyes, which she later denied.

"Guys, I'd like to say something- _LISTEN UP DUDES_! Okay, now that I have your attention, I'd just like to thank everyone for everything they've ever done for me. This was the best party I've ever had, though I haven't had many parties. I wanna thank especially Annabeth, for organizing all of this. This is amazing, thank you so much."

"Come on Thals, you're my best friend," Annabeth said. "You deserve it."

The Hunter snorted, "It's not like I'm getting any older."

"Celebrate. It's your party. Doesn't matter how old you are, we're here to celebrate it with you. Maybe you'll be 15 forever, who knows, but that doesn't matter right now. It's your birthday, enjoy it!"

"Yeah, aunty Thalia!" said Olivia, "Happy birthday!"

Thalia smiled at her young goddaughter, "Thanks honey. Thanks to all you guys. I love you all very much."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it. Sorry if it sucked, and if I made Thalia OOC. I just think she'd be a little more mature - or not - and a little ... erm ... more sensitive after her goddaughter and niece were born. Anyway, I still hope you liked it! Review! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITLE GIRL!<strong>

**p.s. Also, I have absoloutely NOTHING against homosexuals. Just thought I'd put that out there in case someone is wondering.**


End file.
